<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Clexa Omegaverse Adventures by owl127</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25984246">Clexa Omegaverse Adventures</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/owl127/pseuds/owl127'>owl127</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The 100 (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alpha!Lexa, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, F/F, I will go wild don't stop me, Omega!Clarke, Omega!Lexa, Pups, because pups, clexa being cute, did I say pups, family drama and humor, mix of alpha!Clarke, mostly one shots, open to prompts, or do, repost and new ones, send prompts guys</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 11:48:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>13,622</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25984246</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/owl127/pseuds/owl127</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>We're going on an adventure!<br/>Mostly one shots of omegaverse prompts.<br/>Tags and rating at each chapter.<br/>Family, drama, pups and ugh, my heart. These two get me, my friends.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Anya/Raven Reyes, Clarke Griffin/Lexa, Octavia Blake/Lincoln</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>77</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>286</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. The Pile (G)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Re-post and some new fluff and ~smut~ and all in all the good ol' owlie with some stories for you guys. Ideas? Hit me! </p><p>__</p><p>Tags: Alpha!Lexa, Omega!Clarke, Canon, Family, Fluff;<br/>Rating (G)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The night chilly air blew heavily on Clarke’s face, erupting the curls out of her hood into maddening spins. Her cheeks burned red, dry and stinging in the cold. Winter nights were merciless on the ground, scaring prey and bringing diseases, but the curses antagonized with the most beautiful view Clarke had ever seen.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The first time the Sky Girl saw snow, she cried. She wasn’t the same innocent child that landed in a world of marvelous green. She was a woman with the burden of leadership and family, and seeing the purity of white reminded her of lifelong responsibilities. Her lungs burned at each breath; the wind licked the space between her skin and coat. And cutting through the night, a lonely bird sang a low tune, bringing the omega to silent tears.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tonight she didn’t cry, though the moon’s pale shine on the white ground painted a melodramatic smile to her chapped lips.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Clarke entered the tent with cautious feet, aware of the late hour. Fire burned high, forgotten, filling the space with warmth enough to shed her coat. Smoke escaped in cracks through the center opening, and the scent of candles and family embraced her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She noticed Lexa’s purring first, deep and strong, a proof to her alpha strength. Smaller, higher purrs followed, half buried in furs and skin. When Clarke pushed the curtain separating the main room from their private quarters, her lips cracked at the power of her smile.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Serah, their eldest, hugged Lexa’s knee as if it was her last breath. At nine, their first born was nothing like they expected, and everything they needed and loved. Promised to be tall by her long legs, Serah was quiet and introverted, kind with animals and plants and still frowned at strangers. She didn’t have Lexa’s dexterity with swords, or Clarke’s talent and patience for healing. But the girl followed Raven like a true Second, thirsty for Ark technology in a way that initially confused her mothers, though the entire family got used to small explosions when Serah was involved.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The twins buried themselves in Lexa’s hips, a mess of blond hair poking between furs. Jake, older by ten precious minutes, drooled silently over tanned skin, his purr the deepest of their pups. In sleep, his face relaxed his usual seriousness, fruit of being the quietest of all. Jake had the blood for battle and the stealth of a hunter. The alpha followed Lexa to the training rings since he could walk, eager to learn what his sire and </span>
  <em>
    <span>Heda</span>
  </em>
  <span> taught him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Clarke knew what being a </span>
  <em>
    <span>Trikru</span>
  </em>
  <span> warrior meant, and even though peace prospered under her mate’s command, war was a matter of time. She shook her head at the thought of her son old enough to battle, and asked the spirits to protect him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aden, since coming to this world, followed Jake like a shadow, though their personalities were as different as their appearances were the same. Smart and quick to laugh, Aden was good with a spear and fast on his feet, climbing trees and waterfalls with ease. There wasn’t a day Clarke didn’t have to disentangle the twins from fights, mostly between themselves, and usually initiated by Aden. Lexa would laugh proudly, saying alphas had much energy. Clarke, along with Serah, simply rolled their eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Finally, the youngest, the three-year-old currently with a foot over Lexa’s mouth and a fist covering her sire’s eyes: their princess. Born in the cold of winter and a friend of the summer, the little girl tested her limits, and her parent’s, at every opportunity. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>After three alphas, Clarke didn’t expect an omega. Honestly, she was happy, because in a few years it would be Lexa’s responsibility to deal with ruts, and none of her pups would feel the pain of a heat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Until Lumi came.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The only one with Clarke’s eyes, the little omega was more like the queen of the house instead of a princess. Bossy, easy to anger and easier to giggle, Lumi reigned in their household. Clarke blamed Lexa, though none of them could resist the perfect pout Lumi could muster, or the fat tears running over pink cheeks when she cried. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her small body rested half atop Lexa’s face, and if the sire felt any discomfort, she didn’t show. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Clarke sneaked into the wooden bed, furs deepening as she entangled herself in the sea of warm bodies. She scooped Lumi from Lexa’s face and placed her between Aden and herself, with protests that soon died in tiny snores. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>After kissing each forehead in a show of flexibility, Clarke pecked her mate’s lips. Lexa blinked awake, lazy green eyes finding Clarke in the dim light. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hi,” Clarke whispered, adjusting a head that bumped her ribs when she leaned down to kiss Lexa. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hi,” Lexa growled, yawning at the late hour. “How did it go?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They’re fine. Were you waiting for me?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The entire clan,” Lexa joked, one of her hands resting on Serah’s brown curls. The small alpha sleepily nudged closer. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Lumi was asleep on your face again.” Clarke smirked, one eyebrow arched. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She must enjoy it.” Lexa grunted and turned to massage her neck. “She’s getting heavy, though.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They all are.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lexa felt a kiss on her sore neck, shaping her mating scar. She made the tremendous effort to sneak her arm behind Aden and Lumi without waking them up and reached her mate’s shoulder. Her eyes blinked slowly at Clarke, inviting, and the omega muffled a laugh against warm skin. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We are never carrying them back to their beds without waking up at least two,” Clarke warned, knowing the wrath of waking pups in the middle of the night.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We could at least try,” Lexa reasoned, her lazy smile an attempt at being seductive.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sleep.” Clarke kissed her one last time, and Aden mumbled at the movement above him. “I love you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lexa’s smile grew unbided, a rare sight reserved for moments like this.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The family drifted off to sleep under the crackling of fire and melting candles.</span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Roommates (M)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Tags: Alpha!Lexa, Omega!Clarke, roommates;<br/>Rated (M)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <span>“I just saved your ass, Griffin.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“What do you mean?”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“You can stay in your apartment. I found you a roommate.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Really? Thank you, O! I owe you big time!”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Just don’t fuck it up, okay? She’s my personal trainer and she’s nice.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Thanks, O!”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“You should have warned me, O.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“She’s my personal trainer and ex-military. Weren’t those enough warnings?”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Octavia!”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Can’t you keep your legs closed for a hot alpha, Griffin?”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“You know I’m not like that! She’s … she’s polite… stop laughing.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Don't fuck it up. You need a roommate until next year.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“You should have warned me.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Just … don’t show your true self right away. Take it in slow doses.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“I’m flipping the bird at you right now.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Love you too.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <span>Clarke almost falls asleep watching the monotonous stir of her coffee. Her spoon clicks on the floor when she jerks back up, and she doesn’t bother to catch it when a jaw breaking yawn hits. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Why is she up before 8am, again?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“‘Morning, Clarke,” Lexa says as she joins Clarke by the kitchen counter. Lexa fixes cereal and orange juice for her breakfast, and Clarke pretends she’s still watching her now cold coffee and not her roommate.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Her sexy, beautiful and oh so very alpha roommate.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lexa smiles her goodbye and adjusts her shirt inside her pants before leaving for work.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And that’s why Clarke wakes up before 8am nowadays.</span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <span>It rains heavily on the windows, drops singing a staccato rhythm on the glass. Days like this have a tendency to screw up plans and make people stop and think why they had plans in the first place. It’s a break from real life, full of cozy pillows, blankets and procrastinated responsibilities.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Clarke nudges closer to her friend, her socked feet pulling the blankets up to herself until Raven pulls it back. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Get your own blanket,” Raven murmurs without real heat, passing the popcorn over to Clarke as netflix plays on the living room TV. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“But I like your body heat,” Clarke whines, mouth full of popcorn.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Raven looks at her long time friend, sculpted eyebrow up. “You must have it bad, then.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Clarke’s next whine is long and resentful, carrying the weight of weeks of denial. “You have no idea, Reyes. She’s obscenely gorgeous and I can’t even … ugh!” Clarke buries herself under the blanket, muffling profanities and wishes made to be hidden.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Damn, are you in heat?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Clarke cries her denial from under the blanket, a suppressed sob accompanying it. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So you have it really bad.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Clarke nods, and Raven watches with a smirk the blob of her head moving. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The apartment door bursts open right then, a shrill following what sounds almost like a neigh. Soaked sneakers pad the floor and, with a grunt, a wet shirt falls heavily in a puddle next to the door. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When Lexa finally looks up, a new shriek echoes in the room along with the rain. Lexa has the decency to clear her throat before another embarrassing sound comes out. “I didn’t know you would … I thought …” She isn’t sure she should cover her tank top, but doesn't care as a shiver runs down her spine. Her long hair falls damp on her back and shoulder, hairband lost in the rain long ago. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s okay. Hi, I’m Raven.” Raven smiles up at Lexa from her spot on the couch, since Clarke is frozen and incapable of coherency since the alpha took off her shirt. The fact that the omega still has the pink blanket around her head is one of the reasons color rises on Lexa’s cheek. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Nice to meet you, Raven,” Lexa says as politely as she can muster, freezing and shirtless. “I should …” She points to the hallway bathroom and Raven nods.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, we’ll brew some tea. You might need it!” Raven calls back, and Lexa smiles with blue lips before closing the bathroom door.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Jesus, Mary and Joseph,” Raven breathes and falls back on the sofa. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Clarke is still frozen.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Did you see those abs?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Clarke nods, that’s the most she can do, because even under the heavy rain, Lexa’s alpha call is tantalizing. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Raven laughs quietly. “You’re so fucked, Griffin.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Clarke’s throat is dry, raspy, and it vibrates in need as the first words scratch free since Lexa came in. “I wish.”</span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <span>Tea is a ritual in the house now. It doesn’t matter if it’s raining or if any of them is soaked, Clarke brews a pot right before Lexa comes home and they share stories about their days, dreams and mistakes. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lexa is much more than toned abs and godly carved jaw, Clarke learns. She learns of her time in the military, the shadow that covers her face each time she mentions her comrades, and how she used to play hockey in college. She tries to memorize all the freckles that blossom on Lexa’s face in the summer and listen eagerly to the legends behind the tribal tattoos on her arms and back. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Clarke opens herself in ways reserved to a type of friend she doesn’t make anymore, and watches Lexa’s face when she tells about her dream to live off her art. She doesn’t find pity, only curiosity, and it lights a warming flame inside her chest. Lexa’s eyes shine with true wonder when Clarke shows her canvases stocked away in her room, and one of the paintings ends up on Lexa’s bedroom wall. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>On another rainy day, Lexa shows Clarke her old uniform, battered and safe in a box that smells like pain. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It’s a cold autumn night when Clarke shows Lexa a diploma she never used, dusted and filled with memories of her late father. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She can’t pinpoint when it happened, but suddenly it isn’t a crush anymore. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And losing her apartment is the least of her worries. </span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <span>There are good and bad days. Until then, today was a bad one for Lexa. Her leg had been throbbing since the morning chilly air welcomed her out of the apartment, and work piled on her desk endlessly through her shift. One of the students cancelled on the gym and she found herself earlier at home.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The walk back doesn’t warn her. The way birds shrink away in the evening breeze doesn’t tell her to be careful, to prepare herself. Though that is what happens on the days that everything changes: they are untamed, and there is no warning.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lexa’s keys jingle and scratch their apartment door, and she swears to herself to oil it this weekend. The alpha cranes her neck in exhaustion, stretching her bad leg as she gives herself a moment on the living room couch.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>That’s when she hears it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>At first it’s not a call, not a plea, but a simple desperate cry. Lexa’s ears grow hot and she stumbles to be on her feet, brows furrowing under memories of people calling her name in their last breath. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But it is her name, clear and needy, and breathless and scared. She doesn’t think. She acts on instinct, protection soaring through her alpha blood as she pounds on Clarke’s door.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Clarke?” she reasons in the last moment before kicking the door down. “What’s wrong? Do you need any help?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The gasps of Lexa’s name turn into a loud crash and a sequence of profanities, and Lexa bangs the bedroom door again. “If you don’t answer I’m getting this door down!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No, wait!” It’s all Clarke can muster and Lexa doesn’t hear it anyway, because as soon as the door’s lock cracks open under the force of Lexa’s kick, the alpha is hit with an onslaught of omega pheromones that calls for her to take a step inside. She shakes her head and jumps out the room as if on fire.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Naked, Clarke lays terrified on her floor bed, skin flushed and shining with sweat. The omega closes her eyes and covers her nose. It’s not an easy heat to handle with an alpha so close. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And not any alpha. Lexa.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lexa tries to close the door in growing desperation but the broken hinges don’t fall into place and Clarke starts to sob and they both want to die from embarrassment. After excruciating ten seconds, Lexa gives up on the door and marches out the apartment, yelling under her breath she will come back in a few hours.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It takes Clarke an entire hour to realize it really happened. </span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“I fucked it up, Raven. Seriously, I suck.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“You suck as in you finally got to suck—”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“I’m serious here!”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Just so you know, O is on the line and—”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“What did you do, Griffin!”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“I fucked up, O, sorry.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Lexa’s been in the gym for four hours and I’ve never seen her ... fidget so much. She jumped when I asked what was wrong.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Clarke?”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Tell her is okay to come home.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Clarke? Are you in heat?”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“On suppressants now.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Shit.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Double shit.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Do you want us to come over? I can bring beer.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“She can’t drink on suppressants, moron.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Hey, I’m the only certificated genius here.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Guys, just … O, tell her please to come home.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <span>The letter on the pink note is carefully written, and it doesn’t smell as tantalizing omega as Lexa fears it will. She touches it gently, pulling it off the front of her bedroom door. She eyes the shower curtain as a makeshift door down the hallway, but there are no sounds from inside. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Steeling herself, Lexa reads the short note, crunching when done. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She jumps in place a few times, preparing her body and mind. Step by calculated step, she ventures closer to the colorful curtain and swipes it aside to give her passage. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The same room that made her pants tight instantly now feels like an old locker room, only the lingering smell of sweat to prove something happened there. Clarke sleeps like a rock, snoring softly under the heat suppressors. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lexa knows suppressors can take a toll on an omega, and guilt bubbles in her stomach at the thought she is the reason that forced Clarke to that.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But when she looks at the sleeping girl on the bed, her golden locks wild and damp, Lexa wonders when was the last time she responded so strongly to an omega. When was the last time she dreamed about a woman the way she dreams of Clarke; the last time her skin crawled with need and tickled with innocent nervousness at simple touches.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Shaky fingers brush blonde curls away from a sleeping face. Lexa leaves a cup of water and ibuprofen pills on the nightstand and goes take a shower in a curtainless bathroom. </span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <span>It’s not the headache that wakes her up. Nor the light invading from the window and lack of door, neither the annoying sounds of someone in the kitchen. Like a dull fire coming to life, the throbbing between her legs escalates to forest-consuming intensity, and that’s what rouses Clarke from a blank dream. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She groans, searching blindly for the suppressants on her nightstand. She finds other pills, but afraid of losing control of her heat, forces them down anyway.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ibuprofen, she concludes once she’s steady enough to stand.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Clarke pads to the living room wrapped up on her blanket, eyes half lid under the light. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I can go for the week if you want,” her voice trades the quiet apartment and Lexa jumps in surprise.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Clarke.” The alpha stands, unsure, looking at the blonde tresses poking out the pink blanket wrapped around the omega. “Are you feeling better?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“After another dose, I will.” Clarke squirms in place. If she doesn’t want to force herself on her friend by this point, it’s better to sleep the week away high on drugs. “And I understand if you don't want to share the apartment, I get it, I was out of line, I—”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Clarke.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“ —really understand if it’s too much, we didn’t think this—”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Clarke,” Lexa tries again, one step closer. At her proximity, Clarke’s chin snaps shut. “Are you listening to me?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Clarke is lost in the forest green staring back at her, and her rational side warns her to flee to the safety of her room before making things worse. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lexa clears her throat when she realizes she has Clarke’s full attention. “It’s been awhile since I’ve last been with an omega, and, no, wait …” She fumbles for words, and it brings a smile to Clarke’s face. “Being with you wouldn’t just be because you are an omega, it would be because you are you, and I know heats can be hard to handle and—”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Lexa.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“ —if you would accept me, allow me to help you, not only because of your heat, you see, these last months I—”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Lexa.” Clarke reaches for the hands fidgeting on Lexa’s waist and Lexa smiles down at her, shyly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Clarke.” She leans down and places a chaste kiss to Clarke’s forehead, and frowns at the high temperature of the skin. “You need to rest.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I want you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I want you too.” Lexa surrenders to her need to wrap her arms around Clarke, sighing in relief at the way the omega fits against her body.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Will you stay with me until I wake up?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lexa smiles at the words mumbled against her chest.</span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <span>The thin wire wriggles and twists inside the keyhole, jumping and spinning under frustrated huffs.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I thought you said this was easy,” Octavia comments from behind Raven, arms folded.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Just give me a minute!” The engineer complains, and for her mercy the lock clicks open and she releases a victorious laugh. “Told you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hurry up, she could be dead.” Octavia pushes Raven in half-joking, but both of them are honestly worried.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Clarke hadn’t called or answered the phone for twenty four hours, and neither has Lexa, which can mean two things. One: Clarke died in an OD of suppressants and Lexa ran away before it happened or, two: they are locked in a heat hazed sex marathon. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I still think they’re just banging,” Raven whispers once they are inside the apartment, quiet and calm.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They see the broken door of Clarke’s room, the colorful curtain doing a poor job as a new door. Clarke’s room is empty, and Octavia steps up to Lexa’s door. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Can you hear anything?” Raven whispers while Octavia leans over the wood.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No,” the younger alpha replies, dark brows knitted. “Should we open it?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Only one way to find out.” Raven takes a deep breath and opens the door with a loud kick, unceremoniously, much to Octavia’s eye roll behind her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Jesus, Mary and—”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Raven!” Clarke’s desperate shriek echoes in the entire apartment, and a flushed Octavia pulls the struck beta back to the hallway and closes the door to Lexa’s room. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And that answers our concerns,” Octavia says in a furious blush, pulling Raven back to the front door.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Did you see that ass?” Raven asks in awe.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t remind me,” Octavia growls. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Clarke is fucking lucky.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Just lock the door already.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Firefighter I (T)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Tags: Alpha!Lexa, Omega!Clarke, Firefighters, Doctor/Firefighter, humor;</p>
<p>Rated (T)</p>
<p>---<br/>I just love this trope, what can I say?  ¯\_(ツ)_/¯</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>People mingle in and out the large Emergency Room, painful moans and relieved sighs battling to be the loudest. Yes, some of them will have burns and scars that tell stories for the rest of their lives.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But they will live, and that’s what matters. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Her arm hurts, bleeds and her skin itches like hell, and through it all, Lexa smiles.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Years of training, of putting her job above any personal matters, prove it's worth in nights like tonight, when her skin smells like dying embers and her face is covered in sooth. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>01:00 fire alert, four injured and zero deaths. The success of the call makes the stinging in her arms almost soothing, and the grateful faces of the people she rescued is more valuable than any medal.  The scars painted on her skin, her batted uniform, the smiles of survivors; she owns everything with the happiness of the girl who dreamed to be a firefighter.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You! Doc!” Anya yells next to Lexa in the ER, cutting her train of thought and making her squirm. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Keep it down, Anya!” she complains, adjusting the thick jacket of her uniform. It clings to her skin, the faded orange covered with dark stains.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Doc, she’s hurt!” Anya points a finger at Lexa, and before she can protest, one of the doctors is on their way. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I'm fine!” Lexa pouts at the fussing of her sister, but honestly, it's nothing.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hero of the day.” The doctor, beautiful and smiling, catches Lexa’s eye and she suddenly can't remember what she was going to say, lost in a pool of waiting blue. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Right arm, under the jacket.” Anya saves her from any further embarrassment in front of the blonde doctor, startling Lexa from her daze by poking her injured arm. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I'm fine.” There's less conviction in her words this time, and Lexa can't look anywhere else but at the girl rising one sculpted eyebrow at her. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Can I just check it?” The doctor's words are calm, much different from the shove Anya gives Lexa to take off her jacket. Unfazed by the alphas banter, the doctor concentrates on her job when Lexa hisses in pain as the jacket shuffles against her skin. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We’re going to clean this and patch you up, okay?” The smile is gone, morphed into a tone of professional care and Lexa thinks it is even more endearing. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“She cut her knee under the pants too,” Anya adds before the doctor guides Lexa away, and the older alpha smirks at the glare Lexa shoots over her shoulder. Lexa follows the doctor through a maze of stretches, nurses and the lingering scent of disinfectant. She doesn’t pay attention to the chaos around them, eyes focused on the messy blond ponytail ahead of her.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The laugh at the alpha’s behavior that bubbles from the doctor’s chest calms Lexa, and she obeys like a tamed pup when instructed to sit on an available bed. She glares one last time at a smirking Anya, a pale green curtain separating the alphas. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Are all the other patients taken care of?” Lexa asks with gritted teeth as the doctor cleans the burn on her forearm. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You are one of the patients … officer?” Blue eyes look up to meet Lexa and it takes her a second too long to reply. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Captain. Captain Woods.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, Captain.” There's mirth behind the title, Lexa catches it in the silky voice and sparkling eyes. She tries to smile, but whatever is on her arm burns too much for it. “Everyone is safe and sound, thanks to you. Now can I see your knee?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lexa nods dumbly, eyes fixed on the beauty mark above pink lips. She realizes with a blush that her uniform is too thick to fold above her knee, and the doctor promises not to peek while Lexa takes off her pants. She likes to think it's a blush on the doctor’s face once she's down to her dark gray boxers, but it turns into the same frown from before at the sight of her bloody knee. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Were you going out without anyone checking on this?” The docs tsks, pulling a rolling chair close to the bed to stay eye level to the injury and starts to work. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ve survived worse.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Doesn't mean I can't take care of you now.” It's her last words as she focuses on cleaning and suturing the open cut. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lexa watches the doctor’s face closing up in concentration, lips pursed, eyebrows knotted and hands moving with precision. There’s something about her, something entrancing, pricking at Lexa’s curiosity. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It hits her hard, a lighting running down her back, and she stiffens.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The doctor is an omega. Unmated, attractive and </span>
  <em>
    <span>god so close</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Adrenaline from the busy night leaves her body and the omega’s scent invades her nose. The alpha can’t help her mind wondering to dangerous places, like how that same face would look contorting in extreme bliss, complete surrendered to pleasure and—</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Panic rises up Lexa’s throat in a suppressed whine when she realizes that, when the doctor finishes with her knee, she will look up at her to find the most embarrassing boner of Lexa’s life fighting against the confines of boxers right at the doctor's eye level. As if the situation isn’t bad enough without it pointing right at </span>
  <em>
    <span>her face</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“There you go, you can come back in a week to take off the…” Pale face erupts in a pink blush and the doctor has the decency to look away from Lexa, eyes everywhere but the alpha. “The stitches, I mean.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lexa wants to die. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thank you,” Lexa mumbles fast and wishes her body revenge in the most terrible ways.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t forget your penis—pants! Your</span>
  <em>
    <span> pants</span>
  </em>
  <span>!” It's only when the doctor facepalms herself to cover a groan that Lexa let free the embarrassed grunt vibrating her throat. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I'm deeply sorry,” she states, back to the doctor as she puts on pants that feel tighter. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It's okay,  it happens,” the kind doctor says with a wave of her hand, but the dark shade that her blush has gotten shows how unusual this situation is.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I should go and disappear forever,” Lexa excuses herself with finality, clutching her injured arm and limping away from the bed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It hurts like never before and tonight, the worst scar is going to be in Lexa’s pride. </span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <span>Anya can't breathe. Lexa has never seen her laugh so hard in her life. She doubles down inside the firefighters headquarters locker room, tears streaming down high cheekbones.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It wasn’t funny!” Lexa protests from the bench, her next comments muffled by her shirt as she takes off her uniform, hissing at the sting in her arm. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Anya tries to speak, but only another puff of laughter comes out. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t tell anyone,” Lexa hisses, face burning from shame and eyes cast down.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You got a boner— ” Anya takes a deep breath, wiping her tears  “—right in front of that doctor? Like, in her face?” She’s off to laugh again and Lexa stands up with a huff. “Did you get her number at least?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t know her name. I didn’t mean to do anything! She was stitching up my knee and …” Lexa’s attempt at defending herself leads to Anya doubling over in laughter again. She wants to shove that smile down Anya’s mouth, but a clearing of a throat stops her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Lexa,” Indra, the chief of their headquarters, calls her from the door, blank face ignoring the banter between the siblings. “There’s someone here for you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The Woods sisters leave the locker room, Lexa at the front with a grinning Anya behind her. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Maybe it’s her, you do have the Woods magic, and she got impressed—” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lexa’s hand slaps loudly on Anya’s mouth to cover it. Anya frowns, though Lexa watches in horror as it turns into a grin.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hi.” The doctor, the fateful doctor, smiles in the middle of the reception, clutching a folded jacket. “You left this the other night.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tha jacked has Lexa’s last name and blood type on it, faded from use and dirt.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The doctor blushes, extending the folded uniform jacket.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hi. Hi! Yeah, sorry about that, I … hi.” Lexa’s greeting is far from eloquent, and a red flush runs up her neck. Gustus, another member of their squad who also watched the scene, shares a look with Anya, who keeps grinning, and Lexa knows she will listen to their jokes forever. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No problem.” The doctor looks down at her feet, lip caught between pearly teeth.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Anya shoves Lexa hard on the ribs to break her silence. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Her number,” Anya whispers, tilting her head in the blonde’s direction. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What’s your number?” Lexa blurts, and Gustus snorts from the other side of the room.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t you want to know my name first?” Blue eyes meet hers and Lexa nods, mouth dry.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I like her,” ignoring the tense atmosphere, Indra drops her opinion and sits at the reception desk. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Me too,” Anya agrees with Indra as if Lexa isn’t melting in a pool of shame in front of them.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m Lexa.” She extends her hand and it brings out another snort from Gustus. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I got that from your file. Same as your workplace.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She’s smirking; Lexa sees the humor and mockery at the eyes staring at her and she smiles brighter because yeah, she likes this girl.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I still want to know your name.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The doctor surrenders to a small laugh and accepts the hand in front of her. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Griffin. Clarke Griffin.” </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Massage (E)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Tags: Alpha!Clarke, Omega!Lexa, Smut, Prompt, knotting; <br/>Rated (E)</p>
<p>___</p>
<p>so.... someone asked for this? yeah, so here's some clexa smut.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Candles burned in the quiet bedroom, filling the air with a bittersweet smell. It was a rare day that Clarke got to their quarters hours before Lexa. She had time to bathe, change into a soft cotton shirt and pants loose enough to let the stress of her day go. She rested on their bed, reading a book from the Commander’s library while her mate fulfilled her duties as the Coalition leader. The bed furs were warm against Clarke's skin, cocooning her in a perfect, peaceful reading refuge on a chilly autumn night. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Until a whirlwind of frustration barreled through the door, grunting and groaning. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Clarke raised one eyebrow, unsure at first. Even after years as Lexa’s mate, Clarke wasn't sure of many things. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The signs came at Lexa’s mumbled greeting, sweat clinging to her skin. Clarke didn't move from the bed, blonde hair wild against the headboard, finger firm while turning a page. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Then, with grunts of pain, each piece of Lexa’s armor hit the floor. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Lexa?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>No response but an annoyed growl. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Still, Clarke wasn't sure. Lexa being the powerful omega she was, any mistake could lead to extreme consequences. It was a delicate game to play, this mating thing. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Without another word, Lexa entered the bathroom. Half an hour later, she emerged along the lingering scent of lavender candles. She wore a shirt a little too big for her frame, probably Clarke’s.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Only when the omega crawled into bed, hair damp and naked flesh smelling of soap, throwing herself with little grace on the other side of the bed, did Clarke know. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lexa was needy. Only the highest levels of cuddling and kissing and attention could satisfy her in that moment. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Realization in mind, the alpha didn't move. Instead, she turned another page.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>After endless sighs and copious wiggle of her body — face first on the pillows — Lexa finally, with just the side of an elbow, touched Clarke. A whine accompanied it for good measure. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What?” The fight to keep the smirk out of her voice was almost lost, but Clarke insisted with the certainty it would be worth it. “Anything you need, Lexa?”  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>An unintelligent string of words flowed from Lexa’s mouth straight into the pillow. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I can’t hear you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>More wiggling, and a forehead, hot and sun-kissed, touched Clarke’s forearm. She could feel the heat of  Lexa’s skin through her cotton pants and she had to bite her lip. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Clarke,” Lexa whined, an emphasis on the first syllable. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Clarke couldn’t state the obvious, that Lexa was acting like a pup, but that was just how they worked sometimes. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What do you want?” A barely-there flinch and a turn of a page accompanied the alpha’s question.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Then, her mistake.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She looked down to find the most pleading set of green eyes, red-rimmed with tiredness and a nuance of heat.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Clarke pursed her lips, staring down at the omega.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lexa’s long lips curved down in a pout, long eyelashes blinking slowly, a crease forming between her eyebrows. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Clarke broke down at that.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You can ask, you know?” she said as the book was discarded, thrown haphazardly on the floor.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lexa nodded, sighing long and deep when Clarke set her weight on her backside. The body above Lexa’s inclined to reach the oil by their bed, a constant presence due to Lexa’s occasional muscle strain — and Clarke would not allow anyone else relieving </span>
  <em>
    <span>her </span>
  </em>
  <span>mate’s pain. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Clarke caught the hint of a smile as her hands started to work the battle-worn knots on Lexa’s neck.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You enjoy this, don’t you?” She leaned down to whisper behind fine hairs on Lexa’s nape, nipping slightly and feeling the shudder that went down the omega’s spine. “Commanding me without words?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lexa couldn’t hold the full blow smile and tried to hide it in the pillows. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m so in love with you,” Clarke said before one last kiss to the exposed skin, pulling away to continue the path down her mate’s sculpted back. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>With the caress of a healer hand, Clarke massaged away the many knots laced in Lexa’s muscles. One by one, some with a hiss of protest and others more quietly, the tensed tissue dissolved in a lithe mass. Clarke didn’t stop, though. Har palms and fingers continued to run over olive skin, digging into sensitive spots and drawing out satisfied sighs, and barely-there whimpers. Oily hands explored a well-known body, pressing on sensitive nerves and dissolving the Commander in a pleading pile of flesh and bones.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Whimpers grew in intensity and frequency, higher and needier, until the first moan filled the once quiet room.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It wasn’t Lexa’s.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Clarke would say the omega was responsible for it nonetheless.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A triumphant smile painted Lexa’s plump lips, her hips finding a soft grind against Clarke’s front.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re doing it on purpose,” Clarke complained, but there was no real threat behind her words as she felt herself hardening  while Lexa teased the alpha straddling her with slow moves of her hips.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What?” Lexa asked innocently, and Clarke could swear lust exploded in her pupils, though all Clarke could see was a wild mane of chestnut hair. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>This is a game two can play.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Clarke didn’t move at first. She waited for the chest under her to expand in an anxious breath, holding it there, craving for the next move. When Lexa could not wait anymore, at the final drop of patience, Clarke pushed forward with her hips, ready and full for anything Lexa could offer. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She hoped Lexa would offer more. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lexa’s moan spilled on the pillow, a long exhale as Clarke dragged her full length against the firm ass of her mate. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What do you want?” Clarke took off her shirt, her question muffled by the fabric. She gave another push forward with her hips before peeling off her pants in a show of flexibility, claiming her place behind Lexa. She leaned down one more time, her hard nipples grazing on the oily back, grinning at the whimpers falling from Lexa’s mouth under the grinding contact. Clarke helped Lexa get rid of her single undergarment, bronze skin in display. Her member snuggled, hot and ready, between Lexa’s cheeks, and the whimpers morphed into a needy gasp.“What do you want, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Lexa</span>
  </em>
  <span>?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Words were never Lexa’s forte. But actions, oh, she was excellent at those.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Clarke moaned unabashedly on Lexa’s neck when the omega squirmed her hips up in invitation. Clarke felt her mate’s arousal, the dampness between them coating her and coaxing another jerk of hips. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>With a steadying breath, Clarke sat on Lexa’s ass, not missing the shudder that ran down Lexa’s spine. She watched the marvelous muscles turn and move, Lexa trying to look at her and request with the most beautiful green eyes for Clarke to lay on her again. But Clarke had other ideas.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Not understanding what was happening, Lexa gasped in surprise when the first kiss landed on her lower back muscle, and then giggled at the playful bite on her ass cheek. “Clarke!” It wasn’t an order to stop, so Clarke continued her exploration of supple skin.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>One inch away from the final destination, Clarke took a deep breath of the earthy scent of omega. Her life could be defined by this moment, by her mate spread, wet and open for her. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Prolonging the wait for the impatient omega, Clarke blew on sensitive warmth, a predatory smirk forming on her lips when Lexa shook on reflex. Deciding to end her mercy, Clarke’s tongue poked out to tease increasingly wet folds.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The velvet walls vibrating on Clarke’s tongue coerced a long moan from the alpha. The sound joined Lexa’s plea in the quietness of their quarters. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Clarke stopped teasing at the despair growing in Lexa’s gasps; Lexa was tired, aroused, painfully so, and it was her duty to give her complete satisfaction. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Her tongue explored the deepness of her mate as far she could go, but it wouldn’t be enough for the needy omega. Clarke pulled back to trace her tongue higher, plunging the sensitive patch between Lexa’s entrance and ass. A shiver and a trembling whine were her responses.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What do you want?” Clarke whispered to hot skin, mouth watering at the taste of sweat. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lexa spread wider, knees digging into the bed, allowing Clarke’s chin to hit the fur mattress under them. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“This?” A fast hand wove its way around Lexa’s hip, finding an engorged clit pulsing out its hood. Clarke didn’t waste time and pressed fast, intense circles around and upon the bundle of nerves. Her cock throbbed against the furs on the bed, seeping jealously with precome. But there would be time for it soon.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lexa’s hip responded to Clarke’s touch in the same fast tandem, grinding to establish a rhythm. A layer of sweat blossomed on her tanned back, and Clarke watched, mesmerized, how greedy Lexa raced after climax against her hand. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Idle fingers that rested on the omega’s hips plunged into clinging wetness without warning, matching the fast pace at the first two strokes. Lexa’s knee dug deeper in the bed, and Clarke saw her head moving and something akin to a series of ‘</span>
  <em>
    <span>yes’</span>
  </em>
  <span> falling from the Commander’s mouth.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>In her own trance, Clarke picked up the pace of both her hands. She ignored the tingle of muscles on forearms and didn’t relent, investing in her mate’s pleasure until drops of sweat fell from her chin and temple. The sight of her pale fingers disappearing inside welcoming warmth made Clarke’s cock jerk at attention, but she would get Lexa off before joining in her pleasure.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Clarke!” The broken sound of her name was the last drop and Clarke sped up to almost cramping, blue eyes widening when Lexa arched her back for long, delicious seconds of tension before melting down in a tired heap of pleas and gasps. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Clarke stopped slowly, giving one last flik to a trembling clit before withdrawing.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Good?” Clarke kissed the back of Lexa’s thigh, smiling on the skin when all the almighty Commander could answer was a long whimper of agreement. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Like a predator, Clarke sneaked up the body at her mercy, her erect nipples grazing its way up Lexa’s back until Clarke could nip at a little ear hidden behind wild curls. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Lexa?” This time it was an invitation, with the scorching hot weight of Clarke’s cock grazing the flesh of Lexa’s ass. A warning, a request; it was anything that would lead the alpha to bury deep into her omega. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lexa nodded her permission with a small smile that Clarke kissed into a moan. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Clarke slipped inside in an agonizing slow pace. With an orgasm on the count, she could tease Lexa into a whimpering mess again. Or maybe she just needed time for herself and not to come as fast as a rutting pup.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Feeling every inch of herself slowly opening Lexa was one of the best feelings life on Earth offered Clarke. Heat embraced her until she bottomed out, reaching as far as she could. Clarke wasn’t the biggest alpha around when young, but puberty had done wonders for her and what she couldn’t reach in length, she compensated in girth. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lexa reached behind to find Clarke’s fingers, silently asking for her to move. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And move Clarke did.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As soon as Lexa had accustomed to Clarke’s fullness inside her, Clarke set most of her weight on her left leg, knee balancing on the furs. Her left hand never left Lexa’s and her right dug firmly on grinding hips. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lexa squeezed her fingers because she knew what was coming, gasp locked on her throat in the second it took for Clarke to move.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>One of Clarke’s favorite hobbies was to search for Lexa’s sweet, sweet spot that seemed to change at each new position.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The omega rose her hips a little bit before the next thrust, offering her body at complete mercy, neck thrown back to find blue eyes darkened with lust. Lexa made sure to expose her neck, a primal sign of submission.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The first thrust was shallow and fast, a test to Lexa’s will. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Deeper</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The second went until Clarke’s forming knot stopped her movement, cock jerking to hit Lexa’s upper wall. The omega moaned, but it wasn’t what Clarke was looking for.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Faster.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Finally, the hand that held Lexa’s hip moved to her lower stomach, pulling Lexa’s body to meet Clarke’s deep, strong thrust that reached as far as they both could.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Clarke felt the iron grip on her hand before she heard the animalistic grunt Lexa failed to suppress: wild, high and free.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Got it</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Unrelenting, Clarke set a pace that would leave them both limping the next morning, a great punishing staccato on the perfect spot. Lexa couldn’t keep up with the rhythm, accepting the plunging as best as she could, mouth agape in a silently scream. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Clarke’s leg ached with the effort, her hand responding in kind to Lexa’s blind grip as hips slapped loudly in the once quiet room. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lexa fought for her breath like underwater, lost, blind and at mercy of a thirsty predator. Clarke felt the walls around her cock vibrate as a sobbed gasp escaped Lexa.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>With a last hard thrust, she pulled out; her knot was half formed, red, angry and sustaining a full, throbbing erection, coated in Lexa’s arousal.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Before Lexa could wail her protest, one single finger found her clit in the same restless pace, and at that she froze. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Jok</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” Lexa moaned to the pillow, hips stopped in mid air and thighs shaking.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Clarke expected the flood, but was surprised at the intensity of the jets soaking the furs between them. Lexa moaned her bliss away, squirming under Clarke’s touch, her come flowing and flowing, and Clarke had to grip herself not to come from the sight.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lexa trembled for a good whole minute before she finally slumped on the mattress, exhausted. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Where Lexa didn’t have words, Clarke had many. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That was so hot,” Clarke said in awe as she climbed her way back to her mate’s neck. Lexa, flushed and sweaty, buried her face into the pillow. Clarke smiled at the display of bashfulness. “I love you,” she whispered into damp hair, hips snuggling into Lexa’s full backside. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I almost never do that,” Lexa said in a low, raspy voice. It made Clarke’s cock jump. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I know. That’s why I love it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Turning her body, Lexa kissed Clarke’s smirk, fingers threading into blonde locks.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Let me have you,” Clarke asked in reverence, her own pleasure still denied. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She felt the nod on her lips, Lexa’s full ones never breaking the kiss. Clarke took a deep breath and sat back on her haunches, smiling when Lexa’s shuddered at the loss of contact.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Before Lexa could fully face her mate, Clarke’s arms pulled Lexa’s back flush into her chest, hands hooking on her shoulders. Lexa fell limply against her mate, her knees open wide to accommodate them both. Clarke heard a gasp  when lifting her enough to slip in again, though the delicacy from the first time was gone.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Teeth closed on Lexa’s neck and she screamed, pain and pleasure vying for dominance; at the first deep thrust, with a knot expanding inside her, pleasure won.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m knotting,” Clarke blew on Lexa’s skin, her teeth relenting just for the words to slip out. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lexa held Clarke close, hands behind her to grip blonde locks, head turning to try and find skin, nose hiding in Clarke’s hair. The hips moving under her sped up with desire and despair. Clarke’s knot expanded inside Lexa, and the last of it penetrated with a reinvigorated thrust that had the hands around Lexa grasping her tightly so she wouldn’t fall face first on the bed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Clarke felt a pull on her hair and Lexa’s body tensed for the last time. The approaching heat grew until all Clarke could see was white pleasure filling her limbs, her lungs, her cock. She bit one last time on the mating mark, tasting copper and sweat. With a long growl, abs tense in the upcoming release, Clarke felt it coming, tingling her belly and knot. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The orgasm went on for minutes, Clarke grunting on Lexa’s neck at each new wave. One hand leaned down to cup Lexa’s belly, feeling it expand with the pressure inside. Clarke’s knees trembled and she turned them on the last second so they fell on their side, moaning at the move.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When Clarke opened her eyes again, it was to a soothing hand caressing the side of her head.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I love you,” she whispered to the dark hair threatening to drown her, nuzzing her way to Lexa’s ear. She pressed softly to the swollen belly, delicately drawing patterns on the scarred skin. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The last thing Clarke heard was a contented sigh. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>From the prompt:</p>
<p>Can you write a Clexa knotting fic please?<br/>Alpha Clarke Omega Lexa request! Clarke giving Lexa a back massage with oil's as Lexa spent the whole day training and came back aching and tense. Clarke getting aroused by the feel of her omega's skin and the little whimpers coming from Lexa &amp; the omega not so subtle lifts her hips and spreads her thighs apart to show her alpha how wet she is for her. Clarke fucks Lexa from behind teasingly slow but so so deep &amp; makes the omega cum multiple times before Clarke knots her &amp; they both fall asleep</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. The Pile II (T)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Tags: Alpha!Lexa, Omega!Clarke, Canon, Family, Fluff, Humor, Prompt;</p>
<p>Rating (T)</p>
<p>--</p>
<p>did someone say overprotective daddy lexa? yes? yes?</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>It was a certainty. Like the summer storm that always washed the lands, even when the skies didn't show any dark clouds at first; it was a certainty it would happen. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A somewhat feared event in their household. They all knew it would happen, but in some way, it surprised them all. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lumi’s first suitor. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Serah had been the first. It wasn't that Lexa </span>
  <em>
    <span>enjoyed</span>
  </em>
  <span> seeing their first born finding a mate, but she couldn't deny her pride. Clarke knew how to interpret Lexa’s glances after so many years together, and when Serah brought an omega as shy as her to their home, Lexa accepted him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Clarke would never know how her wife and her quiet daughter discussed the details about mating, knotting and biting marks, but she remembered well the furious blush on both sire and pup’s face after said conversation. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jake had been next, surprising the entire family, especially Aden, who thought he would be the first twin to find a mate. Clarke knew the girl, one of her apprentices, and a good one. They were happy. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Aden tried to hide it at first. Clarke always knew — it was her pup — but she allowed him the faux ignorance. Lexa, on the other hand, had been surprised when Aden presented one of Lexa’s most promising warriors as a future mate. It was perfect, honestly. Aden needed someone to fight it out with him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But Lumi … that one would be a problem. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And that day had come. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lexa sat at the end of the dinner table as if it was her throne. Legs spread wide, chin high and eyes like dark green stones. Clarke had to shout at her not to put on the war paint, but lost the battle against the knife. Technically it was cutlery, but the way Lexa played with it, eyes never moving from the alpha at the other end of the long table, it was as menacing as a sword. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>At Lexa’s left, Aden. He wore a cropped shirt to show off muscles, tattoos and scars alike. And his eyes; Clarke rolled her eyes at both Lexa and Aden’s murderous glares. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jake was more composed, calm. At first look there was nothing different about him, and Clarke was proud for a moment. A short moment, since he was the one that broke the no-weapons-at-the-dinner-table rule, with an axe lying by his feet. Like seriously, an axe? It wasn't even his favorite weapon. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Clarke would have lost all hope if it wasn't for Serah. She was the first to greet the young alpha, a sincere smile on her lips. Clarke wasn't sure she was hiding something, but until then she seemed like the only present alpha who wasn't thinking with their knot. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So, Cass,” Clarke broke the heavy silence and watched the young alpha warrior swallow. “Tell us more about your family.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was tradition, this meal with the nuclear family of the pursuited omega. No mates, not even the omega herself was present. Parents and siblings, and that was it. If they didn't approve of the suitor, it was a certainty it wouldn't happen, even if Lumi was the most stubborn omega in a 100 miles radio. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“My sire is the Ambassador of the Blue Cliff, as the Commander is aware,” the young girl responded, voice wavering at Lexa’s title. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Clarke winced before Lexa spoke up. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I do not believe you have the knowledge of what I am aware of, child.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Aden snickered and Clarke kicked Lexa’s shin under the table, but she didn't flinch. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What about your mother?” Clarke smiled to relieve Lexa’s blow. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The alpha girl visibly paled, blue eyes widening. Everyone held their breath as she said, in an even tone, “My mother was Azgeda. She carried me after a diplomatic visit of the Blue Cliff. I chose to follow my sire’s clan and traditions.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Clarke froze mid ale gulp, because there was only so much a mother could do. Aden growled, loud and clear, and Jake frowned in a way that reminded Lexa when she was angry and trying not to show it. Even Serah stopped her hand midair on her way to the bread loaves.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And Lexa … Lexa didn't move a muscle. That was when Clarke knew it was trouble. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>At once, Lexa stood up without hesitation, ignoring the hand Clarke gripped on her forearm. Aden and Jake’s golden eyebrows shot to their hairline. Serah took a bite from her bread and watched. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Slowly, step by step, Lexa crossed their private dining room up in the Polis tower, her boots the only sound in the deadly silence that came after the girl’s admission. Hands clasped behind her back, Lexa reached destination. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Everyone could smell the fear on the young alpha’s scent, though she didn't look away from Lexa's stare. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And why is an Azgeda pup trying to pursue the Commander's daughter? What made you think you were good enough to attempt this?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The girl faced her dead on, Clarke had to give her that. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I love your daughter, Commander.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Many love her. Why would you be any different?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I, I—”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lexa sunk the knife she had been playing with on the wooden table, the noise loud enough to startle Clarke. A guard peeked from the front door, but Clarke shook her head for him to leave.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Do you have any idea how many I killed to protect this family?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Clarke couldn't see Lexa's eyes, only her intricate braids, grey battling with chestnut. However, Clarke was certain her eyes were ablaze with battle furor. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How many of your people I killed—”Lexa didn't exactly spit the word, but the dislike was clear “—to protect  the omegas I loved?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Clarke shared a worried glance with Serah, who stood and approached Lexa. Everyone knew Serah would never be able to stop anything if Lexa so wanted, but she would try to avoid a murder at their dining table. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you sure, Azgeda pup, that you have the necessary strength to kill the ones that will certainly threaten my daughter?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The girl stuttered, but no words came forward. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lexa waited for ten painful seconds until the alpha lowered her head and showed her neck in submission. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Clarke was pissed, but God, Lexa was hot when demanding submission. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lexa, who had inclined to hover over Lumi’s suitor, righted her spine and turned to meet Clarke's eyes. No one else would notice the mischief behind the sparkling green. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thank you for dinner. I will be in my private quarters.” It was Lexa’s final statement, and Serah, Aden and Jake followed behind her out of the room.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jake offered a small comfort touch to the girl’s shoulder before leaving, though she was still mute. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Clarke, the last one in the room, took a deep breath. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Lumi didn't tell us,” Clarke apologized as she stood up. “Lexa doesn't like surprises, as you can see. I'm sorry.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She wasn't a bad kid, Clarke could see it. But she probably wasn't the best for Lumi if Clarke’s daughter hid such valuable information. Clarke asked for the guards to escort Cass out of the tower. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Clarke was halfway back to their family quarters when Clarke heard a door slamming and an indignant huff. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She found Lexa in the hallway, hands on her waist and face flushed with anger. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“She slammed the door on my face,” Lexa said in disbelief when Clarke approached. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Clarke shrugged, lips in a thin line. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You just scared her girlfriend to death, Lexa. She's a teenager, what did you expect?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It wasn't that bad,” Lexa mumbled while knocking on Lumi’s door. When Clarke continued to walk towards their bedroom, Lexa asked behind her, “Aren't you going to help me?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That was all you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It took forty minutes for Clarke to cave in and walk back to the hallway, where Lumi’s door was ajar. She stopped before entering the room, silently spying the scene inside. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lexa sat on the intricate bed, furs messed and pillows on the floor — probably from Lumi’s tantrum, she still did that at fifteen. Lexa’s boot lay obediently by the door, and the feet propped on the bed had a toe poking out from the sock. Lexa laid on the headboard, her pauldron carelessly thrown by the bedside.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A pile of dirty blonde hair laid on the Commander's lap. Lexa’s hand ran over the wild mane of Lumi’s hair, trying to tame it with the same care she claimed she could tame Clarke's. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Clarke felt her heart thumping, the certainty that days with their younger pup were numbered. Lumi’s first suitor wasn't approved, but one day she would find someone worthy of Lexa’s blessing. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It's okay, baby,” Lexa whispered to the crying teen on her lap, and Clarke heard an answering sniff. “I am sure there is someone for you. There is no need to rush, child.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lumi’s hands tightened around Lexa’s waist, moving the furs. She asked something Clarke couldn't listen, but heard Lexa’s answering chuckle. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You should ask her that.” Lexa looked up to find Clarke's eyes, as if she knew Clarke was there all along. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Clarke bit her lip, invading the little bubble between sire and pup and plopping herself on Lumi’s other side, resting her head on Lexa’s strong shoulder. She laced their hands over their daughter's hair. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lumi wiggled her body between her parents and looked up to meet Clarke with soft blue eyes, red-rimmed. Her lips trembled and she hugged her mother. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How did you know when you found the right alpha?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Clarke kissed her daughter's forehead before answering in a calm voice, “It's not a breathtaking moment with fireworks, like in books. I — ” She looked at her side to find Lexa, silent and willing, plump lips bended in the softest of smiles. “I like to think it is the right one when you are not able to not forgive them, no matter what. When your heart wins over your brain no matter how hard you fight against it.” Clarke, looking down at Lumi, felt the kiss Lexa left on her cheek. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lumi watched her parents, lips trembling.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Clarke laughed and hugged her daughter and wife. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I'll let you two talk,” Lexa excused herself, slipping out of the bed. She leaned down once more to peck Clarke's lips. “I'll be waiting for you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Gross!” Lumi complained, hands covering her eyes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>With a small pinch to Lumi’s feet under the covers, much like she used to do when Lumi was little, Lexa left the room. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Clarke waited until the click of the wooden door echoed in the silent bedroom, hand steadily threading through blonde hair. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“An Azgeda alpha, Lu? Seriously?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Was she mad?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Serah almost had to interfere.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Was Jake with his spear?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Clarke couldn't suppress a small laugh. “Axe. But you should have told me.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“But then she wouldn't have a chance!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“She almost lost her finger.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No, I like her finger.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Let your mom hear that and she's going to lose another appendage.”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>from the prompt:</p>
<p>If you're taking prompts I would love to see a fic from "The Pile" universe, specifically lexa and her interactions with her pups as they grow up, and we see it from Clarkes perspective and how she never thought she would have a family after everything that's happened. I really loved that short fic, it was really adorable and I would love to see more from it</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Windows (T)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Alpha!Clarke, Omega!Lexa, Azgeda!Clarke, prompt </p>
<p>Rating (T)</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>@TheGPQueen asked for this, so… here. *throws exactly one handful of confetti in the air* Yay. </p>
<p>Unbeta’d, so have mercy. </p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>It was one of those days. Days where the Coalition meeting brimmed on chaos, a reminder of deeply rooted distrust between clans. Lexa stepped out of the meeting room, where ambassadors still argued in harsh tones and loud voices. Even though in days like that her hope wavered, she reminded herself of why they did that, and why it was better to have governors discussing trading contracts instead of killing each other’s pups.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She nodded at the kind beta who brought her steaming tea, a small reprieve from the battle waiting for her inside the meeting room. She had barked an order for a short break, the room reeking of alpha and veiled dominance. Lexa had to impose her leadership before things escalated between Floukru and Sangedakru. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Another shout from the meeting room and Lexa knew Azgeda had entered the heated argument. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>So much arguing around salted fish price. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The door behind her stretched open and she had half a mind to wave Titus away, but instead of the submissive presence of her beta Flamekeeper, another scent enveloped her. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Shouldn’t you be inside making sure your ambassador will not commit a murder?” She said sternly, eyes on her tea. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The alpha behind her pushed her navy blue hood back, pale scars as white line in sun-kissed skin. “Astrid is a big girl. She can take care of herself.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lexa still did not move besides looking behind her shoulders. “There will be consequences if Azgeda starts a fight.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Unbothered, the alpha took another step, the small chamber behind the meeting room feeling smaller as Lexa breathed her in.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What kind of consequences?” There was a playful tug to the Azgeda’s smile, teasing, but Lexa did not flinch. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Do not take another step if you do not want another mark in that pretty face of yours.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The smile blossomed into a full grin. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You think I’m pretty?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Green eyes widened slightly at the audacity. A clearing of throat broke the stare Lexa found herself in and she turned fully to the door, where Titus held the door open. The voices from the arguing had died down.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Heda, the ambassadors are ready to proceed the meeting,” he informed, eyes avoiding the other presence in the room.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lexa nodded, noticing how the alpha ignored Titus as much as being ignored. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Commander.” The alpha bowed and Lexa walked past her, headed back for another round of negotiations. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Clarke,” she nodded curtly, but the alpha’s grin had soured with Titus’ presence.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was better that way.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The large meeting room felt hot as Lexa stepped back inside.</span>
</p><hr/>
<p>
  <span>It took another long day of meetings and ordering Titus away from her quarters for Lexa to find herself alone with that scent again. She stopped her movement to turn the page of her book and allowed the shy smile to grow, warming her cheeks. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The window was carelessly open, dark curtains fluttering in the wind. Candles burned, forgotten, leaving  a hazy scent of flowers to battle the alpha earthy musk that so uninvited affronted Lexa’s nose. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I keep forgetting how freaking tall this window is,” Clarke, clad in full Azgeda gear, tumbled from the window high at the Polis tower. At the sweaty alpha dusting herself off the floor of her bedroom, Lexa raised one eyebrow. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What makes you think you’re welcomed here?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“The two mean guards at the door who refused to let me in, of course.” The grin from two days ago is back, big and contagious. Undeterred, Clarke kicks off her boots and walks to Heda’s bed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lexa watched the confident alpha plot unceremoniously next to her, grin splitting her face in half. Her pale scars danced under the flickering candle light. When Lexa took her sweet time simply staring at the alpha, the grin turned into the beginning of a frown. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Am I not welcomed?” Clarke sat on the bed, hands in the air and not filling the space between then.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lexa reassured the alpha with a warm hand on her cheek. She felt the rigged lines on the tip of her fingers, multiple marks to attest of the alpha’s courage and bravery. A wet tongue met Lexa’s fingers and she gasped at the touch.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lexa’s cheeks burned. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Before Clarke met her in a kiss, Lexa placed a firm hand on the alpha’s chest. “Don’t pull that again in any other meetings. I do not want to give Titus any more reasons to want your head.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It was harmless,” Clarke defended herself. Lexa pushed her back once more when another kiss was denied. Clarke growled. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No one followed you?” Lexa insisted, hand clutching at the alpha’s blouse. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You know I am careful about that.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What about the Azgeda ambassador? She won’t ask about who you’ve been with?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I trust Astrid with my life.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lexa’s eyes winded. “Does she know?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Lexa,” Clarke tried, but the omega had turned to stand up from the bed. “We got our scars together. She would never tell.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“If Nia finds out her precious general shares my bed, the Coalition will be in danger,” Lexa spoke most to herself, ignoring Clarke’s tired sigh. “You will be in danger,” she whispers.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lexa had a hand on her chin, the other on her waist, and in her mind different ways to approach the subject with an irritable Nia to avoid any bloodspill. Clarke approached from behind, and with little coaxing wrapped her arms around the omega so Lexa could rest against her chest. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“The Coalition is important to me too. I would never risk it,” she says to Lexa’s hair, taking a deep breath of her scent. “But more than that, I would never jeopardize us.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lexa wanted to believe her. She wanted to give herself to the alpha that called to her, to the scent that made her legs tremble and her heart flutter. She wanted to be free and to love Clarke.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>So she did.</span>
</p><hr/>
<p>
  <span>It was always cold in the Ice Nation. Winter braved their lands earlier and was lazy to leave. Close to the coughing fireplace inside the room destined to Heda, Lexa’s bone could not warm up under the unrelenting cold. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The open window didn’t help, with the wind bringing bits of snow and invading her warm space. The loud wind and undeniable chill that ran through her spine told her of an upcoming storm. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The Ice Nation was not welcoming in the least. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She walked closer to the fire, adjusting the coat that covered most of her frame. One hand rested on the wall while the other, against her better judgment, rested on her lower belly and she could not suppress a small smile. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>With her back to the open window, Lexa sighed when quiet feet padded into the bedroom. A smile cracked Lexa’s dry lips when a warm presence approached her from behind.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>In the second that followed, the warming alpha pheromones that Lexa expected never reached her nose. Instead, gut clenching fear invaded her system and the body behind her pushed her roughly against the freezing wall. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A shorter alpha held her knee immobilized and her left arm behind her back before Lexa could react. Her mouth opened to call for Anya, who guarded the hallway, but the smooth, chill touch of metal reached her neck, pressing just enough to tickle a line of dark blood. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Silence,” a voice rasped against her ear, teeth gritted in disgust. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lexa cursed herself for not being prepared.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Those damn cold lands. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The blade sank a breath deeper and Lexa was ready to shove it back and die fighting, but as soon as it happened, the weight behind her back was hauled and disappeared. A heavy grunt followed as the body was thrown haphazardly on the floor, and  another alpha, now the familiar scent Lexa expected, jumped on top of the assassin’s body to push her own blade deep into a pulsing neck. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Blood gurgled from a parted mouth once, twice, until the body under Clarke stopped moving altogether.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Under the fire, the blood shone dark and Lexa ran a hand over the shallow cut on her own throat. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I see you already had company,” Clarke attempted at humor, but her eyes were ablaze and her hands trembled. Lexa realized she shared her predicament when the warmth of Clarke enveloped her in a crushing hug. They remained entitled in the silent room for an undefined moment, the fire suddenly loud as their hearts slowed down. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A warm hand touched Lexa’s neck, gently, padding at the slow trick of blood. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m fine,” Lexa said with a peck on the alpha’s lip. “Who was this?” She pointed to the still body on the floor, and Clarke cursed under her breath.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Doesn’t matter right now.” She insisted on the pressure on Lexa’s wound, the blood slowing to a stop. “Are you alright?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lexa nodded, one hand resting on top of Clarke’s. “I didn’t come here only for the Coalition.” The realization of why she was there came back in a warmth that started in her belly, dissolving the panic that the attempt on her life caused. “I needed to talk to you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You need to leave. You and your entourage. You’re not safe here.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Before what happened that night, Lexa would argue. But the body of an assassin had barely been cold, and she knew she couldn’t find a reason to stay. Clarke’s eyes were dark under the flickering light of the fire, concern etched on every crease of her face. Lexa’s finger followed the scar that started on her eyebrow and contoured the alpha’s face to die on the tip of her chin. Clarke shuddered under her touch. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m sorry, my love, but you need to go.” It was painful for Clarke to say that. She turned to kiss the tip of Lexa’s fingers. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Anya!” Clarke yelled from the bedroom, and Anya and another Azgeda guard appeared at the door. They both looked at the body on the ground and back at Clarke and Lexa. The guard’s blue eyes widened and he bolted back to the hallway. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t let him escape!” Clarke pointed and Anya did not need to be told twice. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Once again alone in the bedroom, Clarke clasped Lexa’s warming hands in hers. “Lexa, you need to go. There will be more.” She pointed to the body on the floor with her chin and Lexa gulped. “Azgeda is not stable right now.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Voices from the hallways were heard, exalted barks of orders in a mix of trigedasleng and the clipped, guttural language spoken in Azgeda’s lands.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Clarity shone in Lexa’s eyes. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It's a coup,” she breathed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Clarke nodded. “That’s why I insisted on you not coming,” she said in exasperation, hands tightening around Lexa’s.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I needed to talk to you, and letters were not safe,” Lexa insisted. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Quietly, Anya appeared at the door again. A splashed bloodstain covered her cheek, but the alpha did not seem to notice. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Heda, we are ready to leave,” she said in trigedasleng, and Lexa nodded, but didn’t move. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Get my horse ready. I will follow.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Anya seemed reluctant to leave her alone. She exchanged a small nod with Clarke before running back to the dark hallway. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You must follow her,” Clarke finally made to turn around, but Lexa tugged on her hand. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Clarke.” Her voice trembled and everything was getting close to being too much. She took a deep breath, and under the aggression, she found the calm scent she trusted. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Steps sounded from the corridor and Clarke pushed them further into the room, her body protecting Lexa from whoever ran down the hall. Lexa’s hand closed on Clarke’s front shirt, bringing the alpha attention back to her. “Clarke,” she pleaded once more.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m the general of the queen and I’m leading a coup that might overthrow her, so you better have something very important to say or I—”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m pregnant.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“—I will tie you to that horse and … what?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Clarke’s eyes widened, showing she had understood what Lexa said, hands going to her shoulder. “What?” she repeated because there was nothing else she could do.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lexa looked down at her hands, still gripped tightly on the coarse material of Clarke’s coat. She couldn’t stare the alpha in the eye. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s what I needed to tell you,” she whispered. Clarke’s eyes searched her face, focused on the fresh wound on her neck, down to her chest and finally on her covered abdomen. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You sure?” Her voice changed, a tone of reverence overtaking her earlier despair. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lexa found the courage to look up, finding dark blue eyes again and nodding. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Not as far away as Clarke hoped, an explosion sounded in the royal Azgeda complex. Move voices and shouts cut through the night.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They were running out of time. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Clarke embraced the omega one more time, pulling her as close as she could, a desperate need to engrave the scent to her mind. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When they pulled apart, Lexa did not comment on the coat of wetness in the alpha’s eyes. With a last nod, Clarke pulled away, a trembling hand over Lexa’s covered tummy.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was too soon for Lexa to show, but the alpha still stared in awe.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Name her something soft,” she said when she looked up. “Soft and strong.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lexa swallowed on nothing as she nodded. Reluctantly, Clarke stepped back.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A bulking figure stopped at the door. Before Lexa could jump away, the tall man exchanged curt works with Clarke in the harsh way they spoke in their native language.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lexa didn’t need to know the language to know war. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You need to go,” Clarke repeated with a firm hand on Lexa’s back. “Anya is waiting for you outside.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>With a single kiss to chapped lips, Lexa left the room where minutes before she almost died.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lexa, Anya and Gustus made it a few miles away from the complex before they heard new explosions. </span>
</p><hr/>
<p>
  <span>A fortnight had passed since Lexa made it to Polis. The journey back under the storm had made her feel sick, but she wasn’t sure if it was worry over never seeing Clarke again or the growing pup inside her. Most clans already knew of the battles happening in the Ice Nation, but no one knew who had emerged victorious. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A rebel general or the icy queen. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was late into the night when a knock on her quarter’s door woke Lexa from a slumber. She had fallen asleep on her desk, reviewing letters from worried ambassadors.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The knock sounded once again and Lexa groaned, adjusting her shirt before ordering her guards to open the door. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Heda, a messenger has arrived.” Noticing the urgency, the guard completed, “A messenger from Azgeda.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lexa nodded, stepping outside to meet the messenger on the main floor of the tower. When arriving, her sash and black coat covering her body, she greeted the boy with a curt nod. Snow was still frozen on the pitiful attempt of a mustache on his red face. He couldn’t have more than fourteen summers, but his warrior scars were long healed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“A message for Heda Lexa.” He took a respectful bow, even though his legs were shaking. “For Heda’s hand only,” he insisted, folded paper in hands. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lexa took the paper and ordered her guards, “Find him something warm to eat and a place to rest.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Before the redhead boy could leave, he bowed once more to Lexa. “A message, Heda, from King Roan.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lexa’s heart fluttered at the news. Her eyes remained calm and she nodded at the boy. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>King Roan.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Not Queen Nia.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She smiled.</span>
</p><hr/>
<p>
  <span>The deep, cold claws of winter were receding from Polis, and the first flowers braved their way into the warming soil. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>With another season, new Council meetings loomed, and ambassadors and their representatives filled polis with different colors and products. The market was as alive as ever, with pups running around among the new scents. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Night consumed the sky in the late winter night. Lexa shuffled in bed, sleep a hard commodity as her body adjusted to the changes. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Wind agitated the curtains and there was a quiet grunt as a body rolled from the window without a single ounce of grace.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lexa smiled into her furs.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Bloody hell, this tower is so high.” The alpha breathed from the ground, arms open wide over the wooden floor. “Why do you stay on the top floor again?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s not even the top floor.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Clarke made her way from the floor to the bed, and they both sighed in relief in the presence of each other’s scent. Lexa melted against the arms around her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I missed you,” Clarke whispered over intricate braids, nudging the soft skin behind Lexa’s ear. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I wasn’t sure if you would make it. Ambassador.” She turned to meet Clarke’s eyes, both their hands resting instinctively over Lexa’s abdomen. The alpha stared between them in awe. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’ve grown.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Measure your words.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I missed you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Please use the door next time.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>apparently I can't write anything without pups</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. The blonde bride (T)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Tags: Alpha!Lexa, Omega!Clarke, Family, fluff, a little bit of humor because why not;</p>
<p>Rated (T)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>She spins and she sways, careless to the rhythm Lexa tries, weakly at most, to impose. Too mesmerized, Lexa laughs with her, arms and legs following the wild spirit that is the omega between her arms. </p>
<p>The white of the dress blurs and mixes with Lexa’s glistening grey suit, flowing on the dance floor with the easiness of dry leaves in the wind. Polished shoes tap next to high heels and their accelerated hearts. They smile, pulse wild and simply happy. </p>
<p>The silver tiara shines in the middle of a golden mane, flowers erupting and diving between the wild curls. It’s a perfect fit with the white gold ring on her left hand, tonight for the first time. </p>
<p>All eyes focus on the couple, but for a brief moment they exist only for each other. In the bright hall of the hotel, they are alone; and in their own bubble, they exchange whispered truths. </p>
<p>“Thank you,” the bride sighs in Lexa’s ears, nudging it playfully as it turns pink.</p>
<p>“Anything for you.” The words are heavy in Lexa’s mouth, weighted by the meaning of that day. </p>
<p>“I love you.” The music slows with the same softness the words caress Lexa’s cheek. She leans down to hug the body she knows so well, placing a kiss on the long forehead.</p>
<p>“Love you too,” Lexa responds, and knows, her inner alpha just <em> knows </em> she’s not <em> her </em> alpha anymore.</p>
<p>Deep forest eyes look up at Lexa, unshed tears threatening to spill while plump lips tremble with emotion. “Mom …”</p>
<p>“No more tears,” Lexa teases, but her own green eyes fill at the sight of her youngest daughter. “You still need to take more pictures before the end of the night.” </p>
<p>They hug under the sound of clapping, and the hand that falls on Lexa’s shoulder has the weight of the world. </p>
<p>Hannah moves the hand from her shoulder and Lexa nods, placing Lumi’s own hand on the younger alpha’s. </p>
<p>“Thank you,” Hanna says, ever polite, always the quiet girl Lexa learned to love. Also the teenager she learned to watch until she blossomed into the woman her daughter fell in love with. </p>
<p>Lexa doesn’t trust her voice and responds with a clipped nod. Hannah has Anya’s eyes, deep, knowing and golden, and Lexa has to look away.</p>
<p>Hannah takes Lumi’s hand and the way the omega beams at her new wife tells Lexa she did a good job. Clad in a much simpler dress, Hannah dances with her bride, spinning her with a grace Lexa could never muster. </p>
<p>Lexa is about to bolt to the bathroom to hide new tears when a hand closes around her waist, and sensing her mate’s scent, she relaxes into the embrace. Her life is full of blonde omegas stealing her heart away.</p>
<p>The music slows and Clarke’s head snugs on her neck, breathing deeply. She leaves a barely there kiss on the tanned skin showing above the tie, soothing, and Lexa’s tears are suddenly from happiness. </p>
<p>“How are you holding up?” The familiar voice calms Lexa’s heartbeat, green eyes closing as she inhales the perfume on Clarke’s hair. </p>
<p>“Been better.”</p>
<p>“She’s happy, Lex,” Clarke says and pulls away for a graceful spin; Lexa catches her and envies her joy.</p>
<p>“I’m happy, I’m just … sad?” she confesses once Clarke is safely tucked under her chin. “I think I understand your mother now.”</p>
<p>Clarke laughs heartily at that, throwing her head back and all. “She’s almost eighty and she still has the guts to tease you.”</p>
<p>“I don’t tease Hannah. It’s different, it’s …”</p>
<p>“Hey.” Clarke stops the dancing, both hands cradling Lexa’s face. Clarke’s dimples have extended to lines down her lips, but her eyes shine like the day they mated. “I understand it, alpha. She’s my little omega too.”</p>
<p>Tears swim in the pools of blue and Lexa tugs her close once more. “We are quite a team, crying more than the bride.”</p>
<p>But Clarke isn’t paying attention, eyes glued on the newly wed couple at the center of the dance floor. Hannah guides Lumi with a shy touch, but dexterously. Lumi’s dress flows and sways, but she always lands on Hannah’s protective arms. </p>
<p>Their youngest, their omega, is now married. </p>
<hr/>
<p>Clarke takes another deep breath, resting her chin on her palm, prone on the thousand something threads sheet.</p>
<p>“Lexa,” she tries again, but the pacing alpha barely looks at her, a layer of sweat blossoming on her linen pajamas.</p>
<p>“... and how are they planning to pay for that apartment if Jake doesn’t get his scholarship? They must have another way …” </p>
<p>She goes on and Clarke rolls her eyes, tired. “Lexa!” She calls firmly, and her mate finally shuts up. “You are not going to spend the night in a luxurious hotel we are still going to pay for the next ten months complaining about Lumi getting married. Come to bed.” There was no space for arguing, and, sulking, Lexa drags herself under the sheets with Clarke. </p>
<p>Clarke places a delicate kiss on Lexa’s frown. “They are going to be fine.”</p>
<p>Curious eyes catch Clarke’s in the dim light of their suite. “Did you have the, you know, <em> talk </em> with her?”</p>
<p>One eyebrow raises in playfully curiosity. “Are you asking if I gave our twenty-six year old daughter the sex talk?”</p>
<p>Lexa looks away but it doesn’t hide her blush. Clarke can’t resist another kiss to those high cheeks. </p>
<p>“Yes, I did. Like ten years ago.” She giggles when Lexa huffs. But she knows her mate. Clarke sneaks an arm around her shoulder, kissing her neck, until Lexa finally relaxes. “We did have a conversation about knotting, though,” Clarke continues.</p>
<p>“I regret asking,” Lexa mumbles, much to Clarke’s amusement. </p>
<p>“Don’t you remember what we did on our honeymoon?”</p>
<p>“Stop talking, please.”</p>
<p>Clarke kisses the messy curls she loves, white and brown fighting for majority in the past years. “They’re going to be fine.”</p>
<p>“Let’s stop talking about the fact our daughter is being knotted a few floors up, please.”</p>
<p>“I like the idea of not talking.” Clarke’s voice drops an octave and Lexa shudders at the tone. </p>
<p>“I can’t in these circumstances,” Lexa insists in a losing battle, rolling on the bed so Clarke faces her back. </p>
<p>“Oh, of course you can.” Lust drips from every word and a sneaky hand finds its way into Lexa’s waistband. “See? She agrees with me,” Clarke whispers from behind Lexa’s neck, one sweet kiss landing on the alpha’s skin.</p>
<p>With a feigned resigned sigh, Lexa turns to find waiting lips.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>